


Looking for: Black and Blue Balls By significationary

by Kathyavivienne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyavivienne/pseuds/Kathyavivienne
Summary: I saw this fanfic in one of the fic recs and was very interested, but author has unfortunately deleted it. I could not find it anywhere.  Maybe someone knows where I can see it?  thank you in advance!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1





	Looking for: Black and Blue Balls By significationary

Here’s summary

A Shameless AU where Louis is gay and Harry can’t be.

Fandoms: One Direction (Band), Shameless (US), Shameless (UK)  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con  
Categories: Multi  
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Gemma Styles, Liam Payne/Jade Thirlwall  
Additional Tags: Adultery, Dysfunctional Family, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Bipolar Disorder, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Child Abuse, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Military Training, Guns.


End file.
